Forbidden Love
by narugaaralover
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke were ‘involved’ before the massacre. Years later Sasuke begins having dreams from before Itachi left him. Will he ever forgive Itachi for what he did? And what's the secret Itachi's been hiding from Sasuke? Read to find out.
1. Prologue: Explicit Memories

**Forbidden Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Uchiha Itachi or Uchiha Sasuke, I only wish I did.

Summary: Itachi and Sasuke were 'involved' before the massacre. Years later Sasuke begins having dreams from before Itachi left him. Will he ever forgive Itachi for what he did?

Pairings: Sasuke/Itachi

**Warning: Rated M for language, sex & sexual references, and incest**

Prologue: Explicit Memories

**Dream POV**

_Sasuke turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his slender waist. He walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. As he began to open his drawer to get his boxers, a tanned arm snaked around his waist._

"_Itachi," Sasuke breathed as he relaxed into his brother's arms, "What if mom or dad walks in?"_

"_They left twenty minutes ago to go out for dinner, and then they're going to go see a movie, so no interruptions."_

_Turning Sasuke around and kissing him firmly on the lips, Itachi began to remove Sasuke's towel. Sasuke moaned and wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist. Sasuke slid his hands up Itachi's chest unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. Sasuke had just begun to undo Itachi's pants, when Itachi pulled off the towel._

_Itachi broke the kiss and picked Sasuke up. Depositing him on the bed, Itachi removed the rest of his clothing before crawling onto the bed. He began trailing kisses down Sasuke's neck. When he reached Sasuke's chest, Itachi used his tongue to tease Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke's fingers slid into Itachi's long black tresses and he gripped his head as he moaned and arched his back wanting more. Itachi began to caress Sasuke's sides with his fingers and he leaned up for a kiss. Locking his and Sasuke's tongues in a passionate kiss, Itachi allowed his hands to slide lower. Sasuke gasped against Itachi's mouth as Itachi grasped Sasuke's hardened length. Slowly, ever so tortuously slowly Itachi began to stroke Sasuke's member. Soon he picked up the speed stroking it hard and fast. Itachi broke off the kiss and Sasuke gasped as the pressure in his lower abdomen began building. Quickening the pace, Sasuke came into Itachi's hand with an explosive moan._

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE—" **Sasuke sat up sweating bullets and gasping for breath. Looking down at his now soiled bed sheets, he sighed.

'_Why now, after all these years was he remembering what he had tried so hard to forget?'_

Sigh,

'_Well I've got to get up I have a meeting with the Hokage soon._

Getting up, Sasuke headed to the bathroom to take a shower, a cold shower.

Sigh,

'_Today was going to be a long day'_

Wahoo! Prologue is up. This is a story for yaoi lovers. A friend of mine gave me the characters and I gained ideas for my story from Itachi/Sasuke one shots. Hope you enjoyed it!

Terms to Know:

Yaoi—boy love


	2. Mission Impossible

**Chapter 1:Mission Impossible**

"Sasuke thank you for showing up, I have a new mission for you, one you'll enjoy. The Akatsuki, particularly Itachi, have been spotted visiting a small market village in Grass. Your mission is to capture Itachi if possible and kill him if all else fails. If you are in any way injured, get home immediately, and remember don't get caught," Tsunade said.

"Of course, when do I leave?"

"Immediately, there's no time to waste. Be gone within the hour."

"Hai"

With that remark Sasuke was off to get his supplies and leave.

"Itachi, you'd better have told me the truth," Tsunade said turning around.

Smirking, Itachi unmasked his chakra and stepped out of the shadows.

"I am, I killed the Uchihas' because they refused to understand the bond that Sasuke and I had. They were going to erase his memory of me; there's no way I was going to let that happen."

"Does he know that he's not really your brother?"

"Iie, he has no clue. Sasuke doesn't know that he was adopted because he was one of Orochimaru's experiments on trying to clone the Uchiha's kekkei genkai so he could have access to the sharingan eye. He also didn't know that Orochimaru and dad were in cahoots to overthrow the Hokage and rule Konoha together…"

**Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke jumped through his bedroom window and began packing the items that he would need for his trip to Grass.

'_I'll get him, this time he won't escape.'_

Sasuke left through the gates and began racing. He was so busy concentrating on getting to Grass and capturing Itachi that he didn't notice the two cloaked figures following him.

It took Sasuke almost a week to reach the border between Grass and Konoha. By then he was exhausted and ready to rest before he went looking for Itachi. Stopping in a secluded area about a quarter a mile away from the town, Sasuke set up camp. After checking the perimeter, he rolled out his sleeping mat and went to bed.

_**Dream Sequence (Sasuke)**_

_Itachi was thrusting into Sasuke hard and fast._

"_Ah Ah Ita-Itachi!" Sasuke screamed as Itachi thrust into him one final time releasing. _

_Itachi collapsed on top of Sasuke panting heavily. It was several minutes before either one of them were able to move._

"_I love you 'Suke-kun," Itachi told Sasuke as he pulled out and wrapped his arms around him._

"_Itachi, Sasuke, we're ho—," their mother froze when she saw her sons. _

_They were in bed, together, naked, and smelling of sex. She fled the room face red._

_Their father walked in, Itachi sat up shielding Sasuke from their father's intense glare. _

"_Itachi, you have five minutes to be downstairs and dressed. We'll talk then."_

_With that, he left the room closing the door behind him. Sasuke turned toward Itachi with tears in his eyes,_

"_Am I in trouble? Did we displease father?"_

"_Shush, don't cry everything will be alright. I'll go talk to father and sort it out okay?"_

_Sasuke nodded_

"_Go take a shower and put on your pajamas, I'll be back shortly."_

_With that Itachi got up, put on his shirt and pants, and left the room and headed downstairs. Sasuke went into Itachi's room and got into the shower._

_**Dream Sequence (Itachi)**_

_The sound of the water drowned out the loud and angry voices from downstairs._

"_What the hell do you think you were doing?" their father yelled at him._

"_I was sleeping with Sasuke, I thought that was obvious. Before you tell me that sleeping with him is wrong, immoral, etc…I already know that he isn't my 'real' brother."_

_Their father froze, "What did you say?"_

"_I said that I know for a fact that Sasuke isn't my real brother."_

"_How did you find out?"_

"_Come on, mom went to the doctor while you were gone and he told her she was incapable of having anymore children. The stress it would put on her body would kill her. Seven months later you come back from your mission with a week old baby boy with black hair. When the doctor asked about the baby, you told him that the baby was born early in an at home delivery. This stilled any potential wagging tongues or gossip."_

"_How did you…"_

"_I wasn't the top information gatherer in my class for nothing, I know about everything that goes on in this house."_

"_Well that still doesn't tell me why you were fucking Sasuke," father spat out._

"_Fucking is a vulgar word father and why is our relationship any of your concern?"_

"_If anyone finds out it'll make me look bad and bring great shame upon our family. Our family would be shunned; it would be a complete disgrace. Your so called 'relationship' with Sasuke ends now. You will go stay with your uncle and have nothing more to do with Sasuke. "_

"_Iie"_

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said Iie"_

"_I love Sasuke and he loves me. I refuse to stay away from him."_

_**Itachi POV**_

_Father turned bight red and slapped me across the face, hard enough to send me stumbling backwards and into the wall. As I pulled myself up off the floor, I had already decided his fate. _

"_Father I think you've forgotten."_

"_Oh really, what have I forgotten?"_

"_You've forgotten that I'm higher status than you are, __**father**__."_

_He froze realizing his mistake. His son, the one he had just slapped, was ANBU, while he was just a jounin. _

"_Kusou! I'm in deep sh—," he never finished his sentence. _

_Wiping the blood off of my kunai, I decided I had to finish the job. If mother and father couldn't understand, then the rest of the family wouldn't either. Father's down, the rest of the family to go._

Far away from each other, Itachi and Sasuke awoke. Itachi was pissed off and Sasuke was mildly distressed.

'Oh well," Sasuke thought as he stood up, 'I'm one day closer to capturing Itachi and getting some much needed answers.'

Yahoo! Chapter 1 is complete. I hope you're enjoying the story so far.

**Terms to Know:**

Hai Yes

Kekkei Genkai means 'Bloodline Limit' or 'a technique limited to inheritance by blood.' They are abilities passed down genetically in specific clans. Kekkei genkai and their related jutsu can't be taught or copied by others, but it is possible to confer the ability to another person if it's localized in a particular organ (like the eyes) via organ transplant.

Iie No

ANBU the elite shinobi class; they're the ones who wear the decorated masks

Kusou Crap


End file.
